Idle Hands Chapter 4
by redeyednblue
Summary: WARNING: This is absolutely an MA-rated story; graphic, explicit and completely inappropriate for this forum. Apologies in advance, I just had to write it! I'm sure this won't stay up for long. Eric and Tami have been fooling around all day and now Tami wants some satisfaction. Badly.


"Babe," Tami came up from behind him and put her arms around his waist. Eric was washing the dishes, and had been teasing her all night, keeping himself at a distance, barely touching her. He could tell it was starting to drive her crazy.

"What?" he answered as nonchalantly as he could.

He had won his game tonight, even though he had difficulty focusing after Tami treated him in the backseat. He had paced the sideline, trying his best to get his head in the game and appear serious, but with a dumb grin kept creeping across his face as he remembered his wife moving above him, eyes closed, smiling. He kept sneaking peeks at her in the bleachers, and she had the same silly smile. God it made him so happy.

"Babe." She pressed her body against his back.

"What?" he said again.

"Didn't you say something about owing me one?" her hands were roaming his chest, his arms.

"Mm. Doesn't sound like me," he answered, suppressing his smile.

"Do you need me to refresh your memory?" she asked, kissing his neck. "I know you're gettin' real old and you forget stuff like that."

"Uh huh. I think so, " Eric smiled, still facing the sink. Tami reached down and turned off the faucet, her hands tantalizingly close to his wasit, grabbed her husband's hands and led him to their bedroom. He followed. The lights were low, and she sat him down on the edge of the bed before placing herself down on his lap, straddling him.

"This ringing any bells for you?" she asked, kissing him softly, rocking against him. "We were in a position kinda like this one. Just a little bit earlier today."

"Mm," Eric answered between kisses. He ran his hands down her body, settling them on her lower back. "I think I … I think I remember." In one motion, he rose up from the edge of the bed, holding her against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he turned to lay her down gently on the bed. His strength, his kisses, and her lack of satisfaction from their lovemaking this afternoon was already making her warm between her thighs.

Eric spread her legs apart with a knee and settled himself down on top of her, kissing her lips, holding the back of her head and running his free hand down her neck, down her chest, making her shiver. His groin pushed into hers, grinding them together as his hands wandered. He was already hard.

Tami savored the feeling of her husband's weight on top of her, pressing into her. She reached up to pull his shirt over his head, she wanted to feel his skin against hers. He took her shirt off as well, and bent over her, tracing soft kisses over her breasts and down her ribcage as he unclasped her bra. He took her breasts in his mouth. Her hands were in his hair as tiny sounds of pleasure escaped her lips. He moved lower, kissed her hips, the skin right above her waistband that always made her gasp. He began to rub his fingers over what was beneath her jeans, pressing into the fabric. He was taking his time, inch by inch, worshipping her, loving her entire body. She was already feeling dizzy when he began to undo her jeans.

"Eric," was all she could manage. She couldn't seem to catch her breath. All these sensations were overwhelming, especially because what she wanted most was her husband inside of her.

He looked up at her through his dark lashes, saw that she needed him, and rose up to kiss her, his tongue stroking hers. She rolled her body beneath him, her desire making her strain. Her lips pulled at his, her hands tried to undo his belt. He stopped her. "Uh-uh, stop that," he said. "It's your turn. Let me do this." He kissed her again as he laid her back down on their comforter, his hands trailing back down to her waist.

He slipped off her jeans and knelt at the edge of the bed in his boxers, drinking in the image of his wife laid out before him, his to please. He kissed her thighs. A bit of his stubble scratched against her soft skin; a perfect contrast to his gentle, loving touch. He ran his hand over her silk underwear, so smooth and warm to his touch. He found a ridge beneath his fingers and began to rub in slow circles before slipping a finger beneath the fabric to feel how wet his wife was. She moaned softly when he moved his fingers inside her and it made him painfully hard. He carefully took off her underwear, then his own, and reached a hand down to stroke and calm his throbbing erection. He had to wait though - his wife needed all of his attention.

Slowly, he lowered his lips to her soft folds and began to lick with a gentle, flat tongue. She arched her back and grabbed for him. "Oh God," he thought he heard. She wasn't going to last long. He put her legs up on his shoulders and reached up to hold her breasts. She grabbed one of his hands and squeezed his fingers as his tongue pushed deeper, her other hand above her head, clutching the sheets, the bed frame, anything to hold on to. He looked up into her eyes, watching for responses, letting her steer him. "Mm, that feels so good," she moaned as his tongue slid up and down her most sensitive area. He knew exactly what do to, how to move his mouth, where to take her. He held her hips and pushed her into his mouth, which made her grab his hair and grind against him. "Babe I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" her eyes squeezed shut and the room begin to spin as her orgasm rocked her entire body. She shook in his hands and he held her tight.

When it was over, he rose up from between her legs to lie next to her on the bed. She was lying still with her face covering her hands. He grinned. That meant it was good.

He gently removed her hands from her face and looked down at her. They were both smiling.

"Was that ok?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Oh babe," Tami said, breaking out laughing. "BABE! I can't even move!" Eric started to laugh too. "Where did that come from?"

"Hon, would you say I'm a man of my word?" he asked, kissing her chest as she rolled and giggled beside him. "Did I not say I owed you one? What kind of man would I be if I didn't follow up on promises like that?"

Tami was still for a moment, smiling up at her husband, curled up against him. He looked down at her, admiring her basking in the afterglow of her pleasure. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? How sexy you are?"

"Who, me?" Tami asked, rising out of bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"Hey, where you goin'?" Eric asked as he rolled over, still completely naked.

"Don't worry babe, we're gonna take care of you next."


End file.
